


Our Little Unicorns

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam and Dean explore the bunker.





	Our Little Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonflybeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/gifts).



"You bought donuts from the expensive bakery with the good coffee. What do you want?" Dean asked as he sat up in bed. Sam rarely brought him breakfast in bed. The few times he had, it had always been the same thing: an extra-large bowl of cereal and two spoons. Dean would appreciate the thought more if it wasn't Sammy's nasty high fiber no taste old man cereal. Would it kill the kid to splurge on a bowl of Lucky Charms or Cocoa Puffs once in a while? 

"Would you believe I woke up and wanted some really good donuts and thought you might as well?" Sam shrugged and opened the box to show him, after placing one of the to-go coffee cups next to Dean.

"Mr. I-have-to-jog-a-zillion-miles-before-I-have-my-egg-white-and-spinach-omelet wanted donuts? You're not even sweaty so that means no run this morning. You never miss your morning run. I’ll ask again; what is it you want?" Dean spotted a bacon covered donut and decided that it was his. "Bacon donuts, Sammy, that's fighting dirty." He knew this unexpected bounty was going to cost him. He wondered how bad Sammy wanted whatever it was he was after.

"I think we should spend the day cataloging all the stuff hidden around here. Think about it, we had the Wicked Witch mixed together in a jar with Dorothy and never knew it. Who knows what else there is hidden around here? Or who we have stashed around here either," Sam said as he grabbed a glazed donut for himself.

"I don't know, I’m kind of comfortable here. The bed is warm and I am on way to being full of donuts." Dean blindly grabbed a couple more donuts and settled back on his pillow with his coffee. He knew he would give in, but he wanted to see what else he could get out of his brother.

"How about we do a little cataloging now and then go out for a real steak dinner afterward. We could go to that place that has the two-pound prime rib that you always want to try," Sam tried to sweeten the deal.

"That does sound good, but I want all the trimmings that go with it. I want a fully loaded baked potato and an extra order of the deep fried corn on the cob. Their commercial says they have the best pie in town. I don't see how any pie will beat the ones at the dinner around the corner," Dean wondered aloud with his mouthful of what looked lemon jelly.

"Gross, if we get a few hours down we can go to dinner and bring a whole pie home. That way you can eat it later," Sam bargained.

"I'm _not_ sharing," Dean told him.

"Fine, we'll get two pies to go. Now, can we please do something productive?" Sam grabbed Dean's arm and tried to pull him off the bed.

"Fine, today we work on your shit and the next free day we're washing every car in the garage," Dean told him as he got out of bed.

"You never let me touch the old cars," Sam complained.

"I do sometimes. You can touch them all you want with soap and a bucket. Driving them is another thing. Anyways, washing isn't touching." Dean brushed the donut crumbs off himself and walked towards the hall.

"You going downstairs in your pajamas?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Why not? Is there any reason I shouldn't be comfortable while we sort through the old and musty shit?" Dean asked, looking down at himself.

"I guess not. It's just weird," Sam mumbled.

"Your face is weird," Dean replied without any thought. "Where do you want to start?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I didn't think that would work," Sam admitted. 

"Then why did you suggest it?" Dean laughed.

"I just thought we'd have donuts and you would come up with a better plan for the day." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I can always go back to bed." Dean turned back around.

"Let's go downstairs and see what we can find. My original argument is still valid. We could have the answers to all our problems down there," Sam said.

"You really think that?"

"The universe owes us at least one," Sam decided.

"That would be nice. Maybe there will be some secret spell that will make unicorns and pie fall from the sky," Dean gushed with faked enthusiasm.

"Will you be serious," Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

"Okay, I seriously hope we find a kitchen spirit or something." Dean grinned.

"Why would we want that?" Sam asked.

"Something that could cook and clean would be awesome. Think about it, you want a cheeseburger in the middle of the night and _boom_ it's there." 

"Dean, we have you to make burgers or a burger run in the middle of the night." Sam laughed.

"I have to make them, if I let you do it you'll make them either fru-fru or healthy." Dean shuddered at the thought.

"Like it would kill you to eat a bit healthier once in a while.” Sam shook his head at his brother. “Besides, there's nothing wrong with expanding your palate," he reminded Dean as they made their way to the basement. 

"I still say black beans belong on a plate with rice and chicken not shaped into a burger," Dean argued.

"If it was up to you, we would be living on all things sugary and fatty." Sam made a face that said he was unimpressed.

"You forgot alcohol soaked," Dean said as he knocked their shoulders together. He smiled when Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"You want to start here?" Sam said at the first door they came to.

"Wasn't this one of the ones we wrote off as nonessential?" Dean replied.

"We did a quick walk through and nothing looked important," Sam reminded him.

"No old lore books or weapons on display." Dean nodded.

"You want to sort through that side and I'll take this one?" Sam pointed to each side of the room.

"Could we look for a room with a better theme?" Dean suggested. He was hoping for something with a little more promise. He grabbed one of the boxes from his side of the room, looking for some kind of label. The first box was stuffed full of old clothes and not much else. The next three boxes were filled with the sheets and pillowcases. There were two stuffed with very old looking quilts. He tossed them all aside to wash for extra bedding. If the quilts were in decent shape, they would appreciate them when winter finally arrived.

"This was hardly worth getting out of bed for," Dean complained as he tossed a box of towels towards the pile as well. "Just so you know this is your bright idea so you're doing the laundry," he said as he kicked another box full of clothes. "Sammy, what is that?" Dean asked, after watching the box hit the wall and seeing a panel on the floor pop open.

"Huh," was all Sam said as he walked over to the hole.

Dean ran over to stand beside him. He doubted that there was anything in there that was going to jump out and attack Sam, but he wasn't going to take any chances. "It's dark down there." Dean wasn't looking forward to dealing with the bugs and who knows what else was living down there.

"I can go first," Sam grinned.

"Like hell," Dean grumbled as he dropped down into the hole, before calling out, "Hey, Sam, did you remember to grab a..." he didn't have to finish his question when he felt the flashlight drop on his head. He clicked it on and slowly looked around the room.

"Well?" Sam’s voice drifted down from above.

"I think you should get your giant ass down here," Dean called out. He wasn't surprised to hear Sammy drop down a moment later. "Did you find your room filled with falling pies?" Sam whispered.

"Nope, not a pie to be seen. We still need to check out what's over here." Dean walked over to the other end of the room and shined the flashlight on the plaque that had caught his eye.

"Does that say nursery?" Sam asked.

"I doubt they were keeping their kids down here," Dean said as he walked towards the doorway.

"What were they keeping down here?" Sam said, following close behind.

"That, Sammy, is the million dollar question." Dean turned, grinning his cheesiest grin at him. "Is that...?" Dean started to ask.

"I think so," Sam replied as they both looked around the room.

"Have they been here the whole time?" Dean wondered.

"I guess so. Don't you think that hole in the wall looks almost like the portal the Wicked Witch opened? I guess that means they can come and go as they please. If you think about it, it's a good thing. We had no idea they were down here so they were able to take care of themselves." Sam slowly crept into the room.

"I know the last unicorn we dealt with was from the freaky nightmare thing. I'm guessing this is what they really look like. I was expecting them to be more... badass," Dean was clearly not impressed.

"I thought they would be bigger," Sam agreed.

The unicorns were a tiny rainbow of pastel colors and sparkles.

Dean nodded. "I can hold the biggest ones in the palm of my hand."

"The tiny ones by the portal must be the babies," Sam pointed at the little unicorns that looked like they were the size of a half dollar coin.

"I wonder if we could get them to come upstairs," Dean was already thinking about how they could tempt them to leave the paddock. There had to be something they would leave their special room for. What kind of snacks would unicorns like? Dean knew he had plenty of time to figure it out. "This was one of your better ideas." He grinned.

"We still have rooms to explore," Sam agreed.

"New plan, we hang out here with the unicorns and then go to dinner. We can explore the rest of the rooms tomorrow," Dean decided.

"We can order pizza and eat down here," Sam suggested.

"Pizza in our pajamas with a bunch of mini unicorns? That sounds like the best plan yet. Make sure you order from Stella's. They have great pie and you still owe me two," Dean reminded him as he set out for something for them to sit on.

It might not have been the night they thought they were going to have, but it was beginning to sound like a lot more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts:  
> 1) "We've lived in the bunker for over 4 years now so how did we not know this was here?"  
> 2) "I swear to you, it followed me home." "You know, normal people say that about a puppy or cat, not a __________."  
> 3) "Why are you being nice? What did you do?"  
> 4) "That wasn't supposed to work."  
> 5) "I told you unicorns were real."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Our Little Unicorns -ART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875517) by [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/pseuds/kiramaru7)




End file.
